Oberkommando West
The Oberkommando West, or OKW, is the German faction introduced in The Western Front Armies expansion pack, along with the US Forces. Overview The Oberkommando West is the second Axis faction featured in Company of Heroes 2. It is paired with the Wehrmacht Ostheer against the allies. Similar to their Wehrmacht brothers, their force relies on a well-trained army with a mix of versatile and specialized units. Their tanks are generally considered superior to the Allied tanks, but they are fewer in numbers and often more expensive. The Oberkommando faction is intended to represent Germany's military situation near the end of the Second World War. As a faction, they have access to cutting-edge military innovations, such as STG 44 Infrared scopes and the Jagdtiger heavy tank destroyer as well as some older, early war technologies such as the MG34 and the Walking Stuka rocket half-track. However, as a result of the worsening German economy, they cannot build caches on territory points and rely on salvaging wrecked vehicles and abandoned weapons to supplement their fuel income and with the right doctrine, munitions. Unlike the Ostheer Wehrmacht, the Oberkommando forces are aggressive and harassment oriented as their early forces are strong enough to rush territory points but generally have difficulty holding them. Some units, such as Obersoldaten, can booby-trap territory points to punish capturing enemy infantry with an explosive charge. Deployed units and vehicles must be carefully preserved, as the Oberkommando generally have difficulties collecting the resources (except manpower) to replace destroyed vehicles or squads with the same efficiency as other factions. This emphasis on unit preservation is also reflected in the Oberkommando's experience system: unlike the other faction units, which can only gain a total of three experience ranks, all Oberkommando units can achieve a total of five experience ranks. The Oberkommando West is generally strong early-game with aggressive infantry but becomes arguably weaker mid-game with below-average early AT, but regains power late-game with advanced tanks. 'OKW Buildings, Units and Vehicles' Default text. Command Headquarters The Command Headquarters serves as the OKW's main building for the recruitment and construction of infantry, gun teams and other essential OKW units. It can produce the following units: * [[Sturmpioneer Squad|'Sturmpioneer Squad']]: Sturmpioneers are a 4-man unit who serve as assault infantry and engineers. Armed with STG-44s, this unit is extremely effective at close range. They have the ability to build reinforced barbed wire and Schu-mines. Upgrades allow the unit to gain either a Panzerschreck rocket launcher or a minesweeper and wire cutters used to remove battlefield obstacles. * Volksgrenadiers: Volksgrenadiers are the basic combat infantry of the OKW. They are strong at long range, but vulnerable to light vehicles due to their lack of an AT snare in the early game but can later on use Panzerfausts to cripple vehicles. Can be upgraded with STG-44's at the cost of munitions. They can also throw incendiary grenades that can set fire to an area. In terms of skill, they are superior to Conscripts and Ostruppen but weaker than US Riflemen, Wehrmacht Grenadiers, and British Infantry Sections. * Kübelwagen: The Kübelwagen is a very light scout vehicle with very low health and very weak armour and is armed with an MG34 Machinegun. Unlike most other vehicles, the Kübelwagen has the innate ability to capture territories just like infantry, even though it's not a transport unit. Capturing points is its speciality as the process is 15% faster than normal. Generally not very good in sustained combat against most units, the Kübelwagen is primarily used for scouting and raiding undefended territory points and potentially cutting supply lines. Like other vehicles, they can bust through barbed wire that would normally stop infantry. * Raketenwefer 43 Anti-Tank Rocket Launcher: The Raketenwerfer 43 is an anti-tank gun that fires rockets at long range. Though lighter than most AT guns, it can garrison structures and and fall back if needed and is still a good threat against medium tanks. * [https://companyofheroes.wikia.com/wiki/MG34_Heavy_Machine_Gun_Team MG34 Heavy Machinegun team]: The MG34 Heavy Machine Gun Team is the OKW's mobile fire support to provide suppressive fire against enemy infantry. While generally weaker than other heavy machineguns, the MG34 is cheaper to deploy and still enjoys a large arc of fire. It works well with other infantry, particularly Sturmpioneers; the MG34 suppresses enemy infantry and the Sturmpioneers move in and put the enemy troops down with their STG-44 assault rifles. * sWS Supply Halftrack: The sWS (Schwerer Wehrmachtschlepper) trucks allow the Oberkommando West to build their three other headquarters. They do not have any other purpose. Battlegroup Headquarters The Battlegroup Headquarters serves as the OKW's main building for the recruitment and construction of gun teams and vehicles needed to dislodge enemy positions. The HQ can be upgraded to either act as a retreat point and/or as a field hospital. It can produce the following units: * [[7.5cm le.IG 18 Infantry Support Gun|'7.5cm le.IG 18 Infantry Support Gun']]: Le.IG 18 or'' Leichtes InfanterieGeschutz 18 is a fairly cheap and mobile howitzer, to provide indirect fire support. The gun even has a barrage ability that when toggled, the gun rapidly shoots a few rounds in the designated area. It is very useful against infantry, can make a pretty good job if it is close to the enemy base and well defended by infantry and/or Flak emplacements. The barrage ability cost nothing and cools down in 20 to 10 seconds. The range is short, and it's most effective against light armoured vehicles, infantry, and static structures. * [[Sdkfz 251/20 Half-track w/Infrared Searchlight|'Sdkfz 251/20 Half-track w/Infrared Searchlight']]: The IR Halftrack- also known as the "Uhu" or "Eagle Owl" allows the player to see into the Fog of War. It is an extremely useful utility if positioned correctly and paired with the "Stuka zu Fuß" rocket half-track or other long range units although it is quite vulnerable if not protected. * [[Sdkfz 251/17 Flak Half-track|'Sdkfz 251/17 Flak Half-track']]: The Sdkfz 251/17 flak half-track is armed with a 2cm Flak cannon that is effective against infantry, aircraft, and light vehicles and can suppress units, but needs to be stationary to fire and takes a couple seconds to set up. It is a lightly armoured vehicle and can be destroyed quickly by anti-tank weapons, but enjoys the ability to create a smoke cloud to block line of sight, allowing it a better chance to reposition. Mechanized Regiment HQ ''The Mechanized Regiment HQ serves as the OKW's main building for light vehicles to provide support and harassment against enemy forces. The HQ can be upgraded with repair pioneers to automatically fix nearby damaged vehicles. * Panzer II "Luchs" Light Tank: Armed with a 2cm KwK 38 autocannon similar to the gun on the Sdkfz 251/17 Flak Half-track, the Luchs is the OKW's answer for early-mid game harassment and hunting Infantry, similar to the Sdkfz 222 armoured car of the OST. This light tank is deadly to all infantry and its gun has sufficient penetration to harass light vehicles. One of the OKW's deadliest and most cost effective assets. Works well with Kubelwagens in harassing territory points. * SdKfz 234 "Puma" Heavy Armored car: This armoured car is expensive for its general type, but with the correct micro, this can even take on all but the heaviest allied armour and truimph, thanks to its powerful 5cm anti-tank gun. However, this armoured car is basically a glass cannon - it is fragile and cannot take too many hits. * [[SdKfz 251 "Stuka zu Fuß" Half-track|'SdKfz 251 "Stuka zu Fuß" Half-track']]: Also known as the "Walking Stuka" this rocket halftrack is generally more expensive than its Soviet and Ostheer counterparts but often available earlier. The 28cm high explosive rocket fired in creeping barrages can wreak havoc on troop concentrations, weapon teams, light vehicles, and most civilian structures. Keep it out of direct contact as while it has an MG42 to defend itself and halftrack armor to deflect some bullet fire, it falls easily to tanks and AT guns. Schwerer Panzer HQ The Schwerer Panzer HQ serves as the OKW's building for elite infantry and medium/heavy tanks. This HQ is a firebase armed with a 37mm cannon that can suppress and tear apart infantry and light vehicles with ease, though it is no match for heavy tanks or massed medium tanks and is generally outranged by AT guns. * [[Obersoldaten|'Obersoldaten']]: The Obersoldaten are elite infantry that can be upgraded with an MG34 that can fire while moving. They are tough and accurate with their weapons but are mainly effective against infantry unless they happen to pick up AT weapons on the ground. Can throw bundled grenades to wipe out tight troop clusters and weapon teams. Obersoldaten have the ability to booby trap territory points with an explosive charge that detonates when the enemy begins to capture the point. * Jagdpanzer IV: The Jagdpanzer IV is the OKW's main assault gun and specialized tank destroyer with a powerful, long range forward facing gun effective against all vehicles. Its sight if somewhat forward focused as the peripheral views are very short compared to the front, making the unit very vulnerable to flank attacks, particularly from AT infantry. * Panzer IV Ausf J. Medium Tank: An enhanced version of the Ostheer's Panzer IV Medium Tank, this vehicle is more expensive but better armored and just as powerful and versatile in combat. * Panther PzKpfw V Medium Tank: Essentially similar to the Ostheer's Panther, a specialized tank killer with a high velocity 75mm cannon less effective against infantry than the Panzer IV. The Panther is a deadly force on the battlefield with respectable armour, speed and deadly firepower, enabling it to go toe-to-toe with many allied tanks. However, its high cost means it is valuable and a lost Panther is very crippling. Doctrinal Units Doctrinal units are units that are called in from off map locations. Usually, these units are extremely effective at what they were designed to do. These will be units from the eastern and western fronts, large artillery guns and command units. They are the following units: Infantry: * Fallschirmjägers: This elite unit of paratroopers are available with the "Luftwaffe Ground Operations" doctrine. They are dropped in by a JU-52 "Tante Ju" transport plane but require the player to reach 3 Command Points to do so. They take up 8/100 space and cost 440 manpower to deploy. Equipped with FG42, Fallschirmjagers are very effective against infantry at all ranges. * The Sturm Offizier: The Sturm Offizier becomes available for deployment if the player uses the "Breakthrough" doctrine and requires the player to reach 1 Command Point. He can both makes the troops fight harder and weaken enemy units. His death will result in the retreat of nearby friendly units. He takes up 8/100 space and costs 280 manpower. * Panzerfusiliers: Elite scout infantry effective against infantry at all ranges, can be upgraded with G43 rifles to increase range and accuracy, or Panzerschrecks to increase effectiveness against vehicles. Can only be used with the Breakthrough and Grand Offensive Doctrine. * Jager Light Infantry: Elite scout infantry effective mostly at long range. These troops have access to a number of abilities that help them to excel at scouting, including camouflaging while in cover and being able to deploy flares on captured territory points. Can be upgraded with G43 rifles that increase range and accuracy. This unit is only available when using either the Scavenge doctrine or the Overwatch doctrine. Vehicles: * Sdkfz 221: A light infantry support vehicle available early on, armed with an MG42. When upgraded with the 'FW radio upgrade', it can lockdown in a sector and increase the resource output of that sector. This ability does not prevent the sector from being captured. This unit is only available when using the Elite Armoured doctrine. Note: '''Unlike the 'Opel Blitz supply truck', the resource boost only affects the player who controls the Sdkfz 221 scout car. * Goliath: A slow moving but deadly mobile mine. While it has low health, it is capable of killing both infantry and vehicles alike should it get close to its target. Typically used in ambush scenarios as it is concealed in certain cover. Can be produced from any deployed supply halftrack. This unit is only available when using the Overwatch doctrine. * Opel Blitz Truck: A slow moving supply truck. While unable to fire on its own, it can support nearby infantry. Nearby infantry have reduced reload times, reduced ability cooldown times, can reinforce near the truck and when locked down can heal nearby infantry. This unit is only available when using the Feursturm doctrine. '''Note: '''This truck does not function similarly to the 'Opel Blitz Supply Truck' available in some German doctrines. * Flakpanzer IV Ostwind: This medium tank is available to commanders with the "Scavenge" Doctrine. It functions similar to that of the Ostheer Wehrmacht unit of the same type, only it can gain up to 5 stars of veterancy. The Flakpanzer is basically a beefed up version of the Panzer II; more expensive and slower, but tougher, harder hitting, and capable of downing enemy aircraft. The Flakpanzer is one of the less expensive versatile units in the OKW. * Flammpanzer 38t "Hetzer": Built from the schwerer panzer headquarters with the Firestorm doctrine, the hetzer is highly effective against infantry and foritifications by using its Koebe flamethrower. A machine gun can also be added for more anti-infantry potency. * Tiger B "Königstiger": This super heavy tank is the pinnacle of the German war machines, equipped incredibly thick armour and an even deadlier cannon, only one of these monsters can be called on the field. Does not need a specific doctrine, building all 3 OKW production buildings will allow the King Tiger to be called in. The loss of any of those buildings will not prevent you from calling this beast in. * ''Panzerjäger Tiger Ausf. B "Jadgtiger": '' The most heavily armored vehicle in the war, this tank hunter sports a massive 128mm cannon that can easily penetrate enemy armor with ease. The shells may also pierce though civilian buildings. The Jadgtiger is mutually exclusive with the Tiger B, which means only one of said vehicles can be in the field, not both. Only available to the Breakthrough Doctrine. * Sturmtiger: A heavily armored assault gun based on the Tiger I chassis, this assault gun fires 380kg rocket propelled rounds that can easily decimate infantry and vehicles alike. The crew can be killed while reloading its rocket, leaving the vehicle abandoned. Easily capable of friendly fire, not mutually exclusive with the Tiger B. * Command Panther: A special Panther available only to the Special Operations Doctrine, this Command Panther enhances the defense of all units in range, and has abilities to support. Its 75mm cannon is strong versus vehicles but weaker versus infantry. * Command Tiger PzKpfw Vi: The most well rounded heavy tank in the war, this Command Tiger boasts all of the regular Tiger's capabilities: a powerful 88mm cannon and thick armour, and slightly more manoeuvrable than the Tiger B. The Command Tiger have command abilities, but will sacrifice some of it's combat capabilities to support other units. Only available to the Grand Offensive Doctrine. Emplacements: * Flak Emplacement: * LeFH Howitzer: * Pak 43: Doctrine Commanders * '''Special Operations Doctrine: This doctrine uses stealth and surprise to destroy enemy positions with radio silence and infiltration grenades. Obersoldaten with scoped-infared STG44s and flares for artillery can eliminate the enemy from long range accurately. Command panthers can be used to boost the range and rate of other tanks. * Luftwaffe Ground Forces Doctrine: This doctrine primarily focuses upon infantry superiority with air support. Fortifications allow infantry to shore up defenses, while fallschirmjägers and valiant assault grants infantry to overpower and eliminate enemy forces quickly with possible augmentation of smoke reconnaissance and sector assault. * Breakthrough Doctrine: This doctrine aims to destroy, advance and capture fortified enemies, with the first being the artillery barrage to soften emplacements. The core infantry of this doctrine revolves around the panzerfusiliers and sturm offiziers, providing excellent synergy to assault enemy positions. The Jagdtiger can be used to eliminate buildings and vehicles from afar. * Elite Armour Doctrine: The purpose of this doctrine is to increase the versatility and firepower of german vehicles. The sdkfz 221 scout car offers great infantry support early game, and can generate resources with the FW radio upgrade at rear lines once AT guns are present on the battlefield. Vehicle repair kits and heat rounds provide more relevance to all vehicles, allowing armoured vehicles to tackle other tanks of a higher calibre. The Sturmtiger and vehicle commanders are an excellent tool for eliminating massed infantry and emplacements. * Scavenge Doctrine: With this doctrine, scavenging will now yield 15 munitions per wreck or uncrewed heavy weapon. This extra influx of resources can go to equipping core infantry or the Jaeger light infantry with G43s. Alternatively, it could be spent on 105 howitzer barrages or infiltration grenades to target entrenched enemies. This doctrine is primarily anti infantry with the mentioned abilities alongside the Ostwind, which acts as a slower but stronger panzer II. * Fortifications: Use this doctrine to hold and shore up defenses to an appropriate degree, with flak emplacements, minefields and bunkers by volksgrenadiers and sturmpioneers. Later in the game, Pak 43s can be built to combat armour of any calibre and zeroing artillery helps defend against a large scale enemy offensive. * Firestorm Doctrine: This is an anti-infantry doctrine with the primary focus on fire and assaulting as the name implies. Volksgrenadiers can be equipped with MP40s and other grenades, turning them itno assault units better at close range and fighting enemy garrisons, where flammenwerfers 35s can be given to sturmpioneers with the available deployment of the flammpanzer Hetzer and off map rocket artillery to counter massed infantry and forward buildings. Opel blitz supply trucks generate munitions on the move for this doctrine's high demand and offers as a reinforcement point for assaulting infantry. * Overwatch Doctrine: This doctrine is best suited for map control and using possible methods to ambush and eliminate the enemy that attempts to claim friendly territory. For every territory claimed, a flare is rigged and will trigger once the enemy tries to capture it, revealing the area and the types of units there. With it, Jaeger light infantry can be called in from any ambient building to ambush the unit, or a nearby goliath waiting in stealth can mobilize for an opportunity to eliminate massed infantry and emplacements. The LeFH howitzer and artillery built near headquarters can provide light artillery on to positions. * Grand Offensive Doctrine: This offensive focuses on overwhelming enemies with direct and indirect support. Panzerfusiliers can be called in to support infantry advance, with support from Stuka smoke bombs, and Obersoldaten will have access to infrared StG44. Tanks can gain access to commanders to call in artillery fire. Lastly, a Tiger Command tank can be called in to wreak havoc on the enemy armor and support infantry and armoured advance.